


Running Through My Veins

by Junebug1312



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Coming In Pants, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Kink, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Sex, Smut, accidental sex tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Pouring wax over a naked man's chest wasn't exactly the most nondescript thing they could have done. But hell, what about their new channel wasn't sexual? You can only have so many sex toys and nudity shoved in your face before you condemn yourself to a future in hell.or the one in which Ethan gets hard during the waxing video and Mark figures out why.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 40
Kudos: 880





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No one can blame me for this fic. Not even the boys themselves. Unnus Annus is solely responsible so don't try to contact my lawyer ;P

Mark never understood how Unnus Annus videos always ended up taking this route. It was a little hysterical if he was being honest especially because you'd think Sean would reign them in a bit, tell the children to settle down. But if anything his presence just amped up their childishness, even more, not that the fans would mind. So Ethan was deliberating placing a pillow down on the table and Mark was struggling to keep his gaze away from Ethan's unblemished chest. He didn't have a crush on Ethan per se but Mark had a strong belief that denying yourself the simple pleasures of the world was bullshit. So if he wanted to stare at his attractive counterpart who was anyone to refuse him that? If anything he was just adding more fuel to the fire for their fans but so what? As if Ethan getting shirtless and lying on the table wasn't going to result in numerous fanfictions anyway. 

"Please just go slow" Ethan pleaded, his hands fidgeting by his sides aching to cover his exposed chest.

"Hands away Ethan!" Sean snickered painting a large dollop of wax right down the middle of Ethan's chest.

Ethan's giggles and whines filled the room making Mark's stomach flutter a bit as he chuckled alongside him. Constantly he pushed the brush away looking for an escape from the torment being inflicted upon him. His legs kicked up and down like a baby on a changing table and Mark didn't know if Ethan could get more adorable frankly. 

"Hold still!" Sean exclaimed dripping more wax into Ethan's bellybutton ignoring Ethan's hiccuping laughter.

"Stop with t-the bellybutton!"

"Stop moving!" Mark commented putting a bit of pressure on Ethan's shoulders in an attempt to stop his wiggling.

He smiled affectionately at Ethan, a giggle on the precipice of his lips. Ethan's face was scrunched up in relaxed laughter as his muscles strained from furling into himself. Brown eyes met blue for only a second and the warmth on Mark's face turned devious as he picked up the paintbrush once again.

"Don't you dare!" Ethan squealed, actual tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Come on Ethan it's just a teeny bit of wax" Mark smirked his tone dripping with mischief.

"Mark!" Ethan whined in the childlike tone he was prone to using on Mark to make his knees weak.

Instead of answering, Mark's eyes took a quick scan of Ethan's body looking for open spots to paint. Sean seemed to be busy with the lower half of Ethan meaning the upper half was completely free for Mark. As Mark examined Ethan's body a runaway thought entered his head that he contemplated for a moment. 

Why was Ethan so insecure about his body? It was perfectly untouched and toned even though Ethan repeatedly mentioned how he had lost most of his muscle mass from his days of gymnastics. As Ethan laughed his stomach tensed revealing the thin lines of his abs and the tendons in his biceps bulged as he clenched and unclenched his hands to stop himself from flailing off the table. From Mark's standpoint, there was absolutely nothing imperfect about Ethan's body and he felt a sliver of anger pierce his stomach at Ethan viewing himself that way. Mark shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. This was not the time to be sentimental or a caring friend. Just recalling the paint gun wounds all over his back forced Mark back into his revenge plotting.

"I think I know exactly where to paint my masterpiece!" Mark exclaimed dramatically plopping the paintbrush in the wax to get a fresh coat.

Ethan recoiled a bit still struggling to remain still while Sean moved around his hips dripping wax all over them. The trust present in his eyes though made Mark's skin tingle, it was unlike the way Ethan connected with Jack which for some reason or another made Mark feel important. Without a second more of hesitation, Mark painted a large stripe up Ethan's neck ending before it could reach his hairline. Ethan shivered his fingernails scratching along the hard table and at first Mark thought it was ticklish much like the rest of Ethan's body so he held the paintbrush there letting small drops of wax pierce fresh skin. Ethan's body was rigid, his shoulders drawn up high to his neck and he was no longer giggling or squealing dunking the room in unsettling silence. 

Glad to have found a weak spot of Ethan's Mark went back in to collect more wax on the brush and painted a solid line down Ethan's throat watching as his Adam's apple bobbed visible now since Ethan had let his head fall completely back onto the table. His mouth was open and small pants were falling from it as his eyes were clenched shit, brows furrowed in what appeared to be agony at first glance. But even so, when Mark painted again this time trailing the brush along the underneath of Ethan's jaw he didn't expect the reaction that occurred.

"Stop" Ethan demanded sitting upright his knees tucked to his chest in a flash.

Mark had never heard that particular tone from Ethan before. It was commanding and forceful...filled with layers and layers of confliction. This wasn't a playful outbreak and instantly the atmosphere in the room shifted to match the serious energy emerging from Ethan.

"Ethan" Sean's voice had now changed too, "What's wrong?"

So it wasn't just Mark, Sean also had an affinity for pinpointing Ethan's discomfort. 

"I just need..." Ethan's voice was breathy and he wasn't looking at either of them nor would he make any eye contact with Amy who was equally concerned now, "A break"

"Hey, man—" Mark reached out to touch Ethans back in a comforting way but it proved to be opposite making Ethan withdraw and practically fling himself off the table hunched over oddly. 

"Don't—just...don't" Ethan stated heading for the door before anyone could make any sudden movements.

The three other occupants of the room shared confused looks. This was completely unlike Ethan. He had never left a recording before nor had he reacted to something so aggressively. Hell Mark and he never got in fights because Ethan was one of the most laid-back people he had ever met. Mark couldn't understand it and what Mark couldn't get made him want it even more. He raced out the door after Ethan, he was his friend and he deserved an explanation or at least some sort of peace of mind? Really Mark just wanted to know if Ethan was ok. Thankfully he hadn't made it very far down the hallway before Mark was grabbing his wrist causing Ethan to snap back towards him.

"What's going—" Mark began, intense rhetoric already planned out in his head when he was cut off by himself after taking in Ethan's disgruntled appearance.

The words turned to sand in his mouth as he kept his gaze steady on the spot it had landed on, his word filter completely dysfunctional. 

Ethan was hard. Like not a little bit. But a _lot_.

Mark tore his eyes away from the secret he was obviously not supposed to have known which was made even clearer as he took in Ethan's scarlet cheeks and slanted eyebrows. Quickly he grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and tried his best to pull it over his jeans as if the damage wasn't already done.

"Oh," Mark dumbly said.

So it wasn't agony in Ethan's expression then. It was ecstasy. But from what exactly? What could have possibly driven this reaction out of him? Mark perversely couldn't help but wonder.

"It's not—" Ethan started shuffling his feet now cutting himself off before the onslaught of words could erupt from his chest, "Just....don't Mark"

And with that, he was off again dispersing from the room without even a glance back. Mark wondered when his mouth had suddenly filled with a bucket of saliva as he swallowed deeply. Now again Mark didn't believe in deprivation. Depriving yourself of basic human needs, thoughts and instincts were inane and pointless but that didn't stop him from ignoring the arousal stirring in the pits of his stomach. Didn't stop him from blocking out the image of Ethan straining against his jeans glaring at Mark with dilated pupils encircled with lust. Because this wasn't about stripping away those thoughts or feelings, this was simply human survival. And in no way, shape or form would Mark survive with the picture of debauchery entangled amongst the rest of his other thoughts. He was going to have to look at his _friend_ , Ethan, again and by not pushing down this unwarranted craving now he was setting himself up for annihilation. 

That didn't stop his brain from replaying the exact moments before Ethan left over and over that night in bed. And for that exact reason was why he didn't believe in self-deprivation because when you ingest your feelings leaving them sitting in the bottom of your stomach you begin to harbor them. You'll never fully digest them and like a rotting carcass, they will decompose and leave a bitter and repugnant taste in your mouth. Deprivation leads to suffering which is currently what Mark is experiencing.

He just wanted to wrap his head around what could have possibly turned Ethan on from the situation. Sure, it was inherently sexual what they were doing. Pouring wax over a naked man's chest wasn't exactly the most nondescript thing they could have done. But hell, what about their new channel _wasn't_ sexual? You can only have so many sex toys and nudity shoved in your face before you condemn yourself to a future in hell. Which Mark had done. He had accepted it was going to appear non-platonic from the outside which is why he took extensive measures to preserve himself. Continuously omitting that he didn't want to be touched by Ethan and that in his eyes Mark viewed him as an annoying little brother instead of an object of his stupidly persistent desires. And it was _working_. So why now was Ethan getting a boner in the middle of recording when he was prone to laughing off any sexual matter?

Hell, when he came back to the recording room after his little run-in with Mark it was like he was back to normal. Highlight the word 'like'. Whereas Sean and Amy couldn't spot the difference Mark could feel the tension radiating off of him not to mention the shifty glances he would send Mark's way. And when Sean suggested he take off Mark's shirt (which made Mark suicidal and homicidal coincidently) Ethan let his fingers slide up the shirt in a suggestive nature though Mark could tell it wasn't for the viewer's pleasure. There was a complete lack of ease in the entire ordeal leaving Mark a little frustrated sexually and emotionally. What the shit was going on with Ethan?

After a restless night of contemplating his dilemma, Mark bit his lip annoyedly knowing they would have to film another video today. Hopefully, Ethan had gotten over his little episode so Mark could stop suppressing his feelings and go on with living his life. When Mark showed up at Ethan's house the next day with an empty nervousness resting in his throat he was happily surprised to find that Ethan was finally acting like a real person around him again. He greeted him at the door with a hug because that's the affectionate person Ethan is and then they raced over to his computer so Ethan could show him something. Today's filming was going to be different than normal as Amy had a scheduling conflict come up for a secret project she was currently working on so today they would have to rely on good old camera and tripod set up. 

Ethan sat down at his gaming chair and rolled it up to the computer, clicking a few buttons before the screen lit up with their Unnus Annus channel appearing. Mark felt his cheeks go a little flushed once he saw the icon for their most recent video and was more than a little shocked when Ethan was clicking on the thumbnail. Still, he cleared his throat and tried desperately to keep his mind out of the gutter.

"Look, Mark! One of our most viewed videos!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly pointing at the view count.

Mark's eyebrows raised forgetting about their earlier predicament and leaning forward more so his head was rested on Ethan's shoulder. 

"Wow," He said breathily, genuine astonishment in his voice. 

They hadn't been running this channel for very long and the fact it had as many subscribers as it did was honestly crazy. Mark always did a double check when he saw how well those videos were doing. 

Ethan made a small noise in the back of his throat and fidgeted slightly but nothing noticeable enough to make Mark question it. 

"If this is what we get on a fucking wax video, the fans are going to lose their minds with this upcoming one" Ethan smirked glancing over to Mark with a dimpled smile.

Mark was really close to his face. He didn't fully realize that before Ethan's stare caught on his just a second too long but truthfully Mark didn't mind the closeness. It felt good just to be in someone's space for a little bit, he had pushed back from touching Ethan so much during videos that it had started to bleed into his real life. He sighed out happily and Ethan twitched, snapping his gaze back to the computer screen undeniably tenser than before. Instantly Mark moved away not wanting a repeat of yesterday. Shit, he must just not like him being that close, ok Mark stop with that sad achy feeling in your chest he probably just needs some personal space right now.

"So about what we're filming today," Mark said clearing his throat, "Should we get to it?"

"Yeah! Right haha," Ethan laughed nervously, the tips of his ears pinkish. 

"To the bedroom, we go" Ethan exclaimed not fully realizing the implications of that statement.

Mark stifled a laugh with his fist as two tiny spots of pink appeared on Ethan's cheeks, "Oh shut up"

If things were awkward between them now Mark could only imagine how this video was going to turn out. They had got such positive reviews of their sex toy cooking video that they had decided to follow up on it. This time the sexual implications would be heightened though as they had no seemingly innocent challenge to fall back on. He had brought sex dice over and was so fucking grateful he didn't get pulled over for any reason on the drive here. He had already been curious about these toys anyhow not understanding why people would rather use these over just fucking. 

"You know the more we set up the more this feels like a porno" Mark commented sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Ethan scoffed tilting the angle of the camera so both of them were in the frame, "I can't exactly disagree but try to not mention that when we're filming please" 

"What you wouldn't want me just spread out—" Mark shuffled so he was on his back with his legs spread uncomfortably wide, "—waiting for you when you got home?"

Ethan's lips twitched into a smile, "I can't think of something I want less actually"

"But...what if I was tied up?" Mark teased holding his wrists together above his head.

Ethan rolled his eyes, clicked record and hopped onto the bed beside Mark staring down at him.

"Sorry I'm not really the bondage type"

Mark gasped and smacked a hand to his chest, "What? Ethan Nestor isn't a fan of BDSM I'm positively shocked!"

Ethan slapped his arm, "Fuck off! I could be into BDSM! You don't know me!"

Mark pinched his cheek teasingly, "Aw baby I didn't mean to upset you"

Ethan spewed out a sarcastic laugh and pulled Mark up by his shirt so he was sitting once again.

"Hm, maybe I stand corrected" Mark waggled his eyebrows.

"I'm now ignoring you and doing the intro Mark"

"Sure you don't wanna push me around a bit more?"

"Mark!"

* * *

So far, Ethan had to lick Mark's stomach and bite his hand whereas Mark only had to fondle Ethan's thigh which just led him to knead the skin like dough as Ethan died of laughter. 

"This game is supposed to be sexy" Mark whined, a twinkle of amusement in his eye, "I don't feel very sexy"

"What? You don't think—" Ethan rolled both dice at once, smothering a laugh as he read the results, "—lick feet is sexy?"

Mark made a disgusted face forcing a giggle out of Ethan's mouth. He took the dice and shoved them into Mark's hand.

"Come on papa bear it's your turn"

Mark rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname Ethan continuously referred to him as in videos but did as he was told. As soon as the die landed Mark had a feeling this was going to be the part of the video put in fan edits.

"Alright I got...blow neck" 

Still, acting up for the video, Mark sighed upset, "Damn I was hoping for 'suck boob'"

Mark waited for the uproarious laughter from Ethan but to his surprise, there was absolute pin-drop silence from next to him. Ethan was bone straight playing with the covers of the bed deep in thought.

"Ethan?" Mark questioned, confused at Ethan's sudden transformation in character.

Ethan's head popped up which is when the second piece of evidence flew into Mark's face like a bird at a glass window. Abrupt and hard. That was unadulterated worry etched into his facial features appearing in the creases lining his forehead like brickwork as well as the dilation of his pupils. But just as Mark spotted these changes Ethan's face transitioned back to normal albeit for his pupils though that would have been very impressive if he was able to change those. He regulated his breathing and leaned forward.

"Right! Sorry zoned out for a moment there! Come on blow my neck Markimoo" Ethan exposed the side of his neck for Mark.

Mark tried to move on from the moment but something was still off. Ethan didn't just space out and get an anxiety-ridden expression plastered on his face. Something was going on. Mark just had no clue what it was.

"Alrighty here we go shippers," Mark said winking at the camera.

As Mark leaned in further, placing his hands on either side of Ethan for balance he got a whiff of Ethan's cologne, it was smoky and hit Mark's nose like a campfire. Without appearing weird Mark took in a deep inhale the scent making his head go fuzzy for a second. 

"New cologne?" Mark wondered his tone falling to a low hush with his mouth close to Ethan's ear after moving in.

Ethan's breathing faltered for a moment but he regained it almost immediately, "Y-Yeah"

Mark swallowed stiffly feeling oddly light-headed, "S'nice"

This was weird. Right? Both of their voices were low and rough and although this was average enough of a conversation the heaviness of both of their breathing was drawing close to crossing a line of some kind. Realizing staying here longer was not helping Mark lowered his mouth to the expanse of Ethan's skin, took a deep breath in and blow out steadily. As soon as the air hit Ethan's throat he could see the strain of Ethan's jaw and a glance down showed Ethan clutching the bedsheets again, his knuckles practically turning white.

Ethan moved back first, his face paler except for his cheeks which were cotton candy pink. God, there was no way that this was making it into the video. When Mark sent this to Amy he was going to have to make some bullshit excuse to cut this part out. Hell, the entire interaction didn't look good on either side.

"Hand me the dice?" Ethan wondered a vaguely hidden raspiness lacing his words.

Mark nodded gulping rigidly and dropped them into his hand. When Ethan didn't question Mark's sudden silence he knew that Ethan was feeling the thrum of unexplained energy in the room. Ethan shook them in his hand slowly and when he finally released them his eyes stuck to them rather than Mark. 

"Lick nipple?" Ethan cackled sounding more like Ethan then he had in the last five minutes, "Oh fuck no we can't do that"

Mark's eyebrows shot up, "What? You can't pick and choose!"

Ethan huffed out a laugh of disbelief, "Do you want this to get flagged, Mark!? This is a bit much I think"

Mark rolled his eyes and leaned forward on his knees, "Ethan I have literally drawn you naked but this is a step too far? Morals are a bit messed up their buddy" 

"Well, I refuse to have this on the internet even if it's just for a year!" Ethan argued.

Mark nibbled his lip in thought a slow grin spreading on his face when he came up with a plan, "Fine then I guess you pass your turn"

Before Ethan could grab the dice back Mark had them already grasped in his hand and was shaking them vigorously.

"Hey, that's not fair! I have to suffer again just because I have boundaries and priorities?"

"Sucks to suck" Mark singsonged throwing the dice down onto the bed, "And speaking of sucking!"

The words 'Suck' and 'Neck' stared up at both of them. Instantly Ethan took a sharp inhale of breath, his eyes widening drastically. Already Mark knew this was going to be perfect for the video. Just tame enough to pass the editing process while being dirty enough for more and more views to pour in. And Mark supposed it wasn't horrible that he got to be in Ethan's proximity again.

"Come here Eth" Mark exclaimed advancing.

Ethan tried to shuffle backward but got caught up in his own legs, "N-No Mark! This isn't fair!"

This was maybe more than acting and Mark could tell but still, he didn't care. Maybe that made him fucked up but Mark wanted to keep digging to figure out what was going on with Ethan and this just might be the way.

"Come on little boy!" Mark screeched in a low distorted voice grabbing Ethan's shoulders and pushing him back.

Ethan wriggled back and forth letting out small whines as he kicked his legs upwards.

"Mark please!" Ethan called.

Mark ignored him holding his back against the bed and straddling his waist to pin him down. At this, the rosiness of Ethan's cheeks seemed to darken and his struggling became more persistent.

"Just one suck Ethan and then your debt will be repaid!" Mark told him.

"Mark you son of a bitch! Get off!" Ethan shouted half-heartedly, a small nugget of something else present in his voice.

Pulling Ethan's hands above his head with one hand was easier than Mark expected since Ethan was putting all his effort into escaping from butterfly kicks to Mark's crotch. Mark gazed into Ethan's fear-stricken eyes evilly.

"The sooner you accept this, the sooner it'll be over"

"Come on anything Mark! Anything else!" Ethan pleaded knowing he was at the end of his rope.

Mark appeared to consider this for a moment even going as far as tapping a finger against his chin in thought but soon the rouse was back on as he regained eye contact and with deliberate slowness shook his head. Then he was kneeling forward and hovering his lips teasingly over Ethan's neck knowing he would feel the air against his skin.

"Mark you don't under—" 

Ethan's beg got caught short from a shrill whine falling from his lips as Mark's mouth connected to the skin. Mark's skin buzzed with the unexpected noise. Ethan trembled in his grasp, small breathy moans escaping from the simple action of Mark's tongue moving over the skin briefly.

"S-Stop" Ethan gritted though it didn't sound like that was what he really wanted.

Fuck those sounds were ungodly hot. Puffs of air filled with mewls slipped from Ethan every time he opened his mouth and even though Mark knew he needed to pull away he couldn't help but nip lightly at his skin before doing so. And fuck the noise that came from Ethan would flood Mark's dreams for many nights. How was he so affected by his neck? Mark had barely touched it. 

When Mark moved up unlocking Ethan's arms so he could look at him. Ethan's head was ducked into his other shoulder looking at the wall with a red face. He was squinting hard, his hair cutely disheveled from his struggling. And though slowly, the pieces finally started to connect for Mark. Flashes of Mark spreading the wax all over Ethan's neck before he freaked out and the resistance shown after he breathed on him as he stood behind him at the computer passed through Mark's head. So this entire time it was because Ethan got turned on every time something touched his neck? And Ethan was just lucky enough to never get caught out somehow through all the videos, they had done. The realization made Mark feel fuzzy like a shaken can of soda, Ethan was looking so adorably flustered right now.

"This was it? Wasn't it?" Mark said low and breathy.

Mark shifted imperceptibly and a small gasp slipped from his mouth. Hardness pressed against his stomach more intently and a rumble of arousal passed over him. Just that made Ethan hard? Fuck. 

"Mark I didn't....fuck...." He heaved out sounding crushed and humiliated.

"It was your neck this entire time wasn't it?" 

Slowly Ethan's eyes opened to see Mark's unmoving body atop of him, his eyes peering at Ethan with such honest intensity and interest. With hesitation, Ethan faintly nodded his head. Mark groaned against Ethan's shoulder feeling heat stir in his stomach.

" _Fuck_ that's hot"

The perplexion on Ethan's face almost made him giggle, "What? You thought I'd be disgusted or something?"

"To be fair most friends would be after finding out such incriminating details" Ethan stated regaining a small amount of confidence.

"I suppose so" Mark's lips quirked, "But also to be fair we never were _just_ friends were we?"

Hopefulness lit up Ethan's eyes and a sense of security flowed through the room knocking out the tension.

"So...is this the part where we confess how horny we actually are for each other?" Ethan teased, tongue poking out between his lips as he smiled.

Mark huffed out a playful laugh but shook his head with clear intentions, "How about I just show you instead?"

Without waiting for a response Mark nipped at Ethan's jaw teasingly watching his eyelashes flutter against his porcelain skin.

"Yeah...I l-like that plan more" Ethan confessed grabbing onto Mark's back as he started to lick lines up and down Ethan's neck. 

Mark spent his time sucking and biting at the sensitive skin indulging fully in the sweet sounds of pleasure Ethan non-stoppingly made. Ethan's fingernails scratched down Mark's clothed back making deep growls leave his mouth only silenced by Ethan's throat. Out of nowhere, he chuckled against Ethan's neck, the vibrations making Ethan pierce the tender skin of his back, probably leaving little crescent marks.

"W-What?" Ethan gasped out, his voice showcasing how affected he already was.

Mark pulled away from him, his breathing harsh for how little exertion he had put in. He lifted his torso up and grabbed at the back of his shirt to peel it off, hoping Ethan was ok with that.

Another chuckle was released as he threw his shirt to the floor, "This part is definitely not making the cut"

Ethan huffed out a laugh of disbelief and rolled his eyes though he seemed a little preoccupied with Mark's torso to target Mark for his truant thoughts. Mark smirked feeling Ethan's hot gaze burn holes into his skin from the intensity. He finally moved his hands away from their resting place above his head and placed them gently on Mark's sides running his fingers up slowly. It sent Mark back to the wax video just a day earlier when Ethan had similarly taken Mark's shirt off. This felt different. Had the softness of Ethan that it was previously missing.

"I've wanted this forever" Ethan whispered seemingly unaware of the words leaving his own mouth.

Mark blushed. The heat of a new partner's stare was not unfamiliar but the complete desire and affection Ethan was showing him was.

"Me too," Mark said grasping Ethan's face tenderly smoothing circles with his thumbs on both sides of Ethan's jaw.

He stared for a moment holding an unbreakable gaze with Ethan's pink lips. How was Mark ever to be certain of how far he was allowed to go? What distance would break away the uninterrupted voice in his head telling him that maybe this new sexual side was all he was going to get from Ethan. Asking, no—demanding if he could be ok with that. 

"Do it" Ethan ordered in a hushed tone.

Mark's eyes flickered back up to Ethan's which had promises swirling around in them, "What?

Ethan rolled his eyes and grasped the back of Mark's neck to pull him down into a kiss. Teeth clicked at first prompting giggles from both of the immature boys but it all became easy soon. Ethan's lips were horrendously chapped and he was overly enthusiastic but that's what made it fucking great. Because it was so _Ethan_. And that's all Mark wanted.

He broke apart eventually staring down at Ethan with desire shining in his dark eyes, "Ok that was sweet but sweet isn't what I want right now"

Ethan raised an eyebrow light-heartedly, intrigue explicit on his face. 

"What kind of man do you take me for Fishbach?" Ethan cheekily inquired wrapping his legs around Mark's midsection.

Mark flashed him a charming smile, ideas bouncing around his head as he nibbled on his lower lip. Oh, the things he would do to this boy. And all in due time but for now only one thing had been sticking out in his mind since he found about Ethan's neck kink. Deviously he snuck his hands under Ethan's back and lifted him up and into his lap. Ethan squeaked not expecting the sudden shift and latched his arms around Mark's neck instinctively.

Ethan looked back in forth between Mark's sultry eyes and popped the cutest damn smile he had ever seen that was somehow suggestive and adorable at the same time, "Now what?"

Mark tugged on the back of Ethan's shirt his motives clear. The blush that hadn't left Ethan's face since being tackled deepened as he gripped the back of his shirt and tugged it upwards and off. Mark followed with his hands up Ethan's bare torso wanting to feel every part of him.

" _God_ Ethan" Mark growled wishing he had a photographic memory in times like this.

Just like on the table Ethan appeared antsy, his arms fidgeting at his sides like he wanted to cover up. Another puzzle piece clicked in Mark's head. Ethan wasn't joking around he was truly insecure about his features for some idiotic reason. His body was unflawed and made Mark's mouth water. He leaned forward and began kissing Ethan's chest lightly which was somehow a trigger for Ethan to relax and place his hands on Mark's shoulders. When he got to Ethan's pecs he kissed slower taking his time before he licked over his nipple with the tip of his tongue. 

" _Mark_ " Ethan gasped squeezing harder.

Mark smirked. Apparently, it wasn't just Ethan's neck that was sensitive. He whined in the back of his throat as Mark flattened his tongue over it making Mark stifle his own groan. Fuck, he was so hard but he didn't care about himself right now. He could watch Ethan's reactions for hours. He bit and sucked until Ethan was trembling with arousal thrusting his hips forward against Mark's thigh to get further friction. 

"Fuck you know....this is all I could think about during that stupid fucking wax video" Ethan moaned.

Mark moved up to Ethan's collarbones sucking deep bruises into them gazing up to see Ethan's head thrown back, eyes clenched in pleasure. His words sent a spark of pleasure up Mark's spine.

"I wish you had followed me to the bathroom after you found out" Ethan gasped, "I jerked off thinking about you walking in and fucking me"

In a spell of lust and surprise, Mark stopped moving his mouth and stared up at Ethan. Who knew he would have such a dirty mouth? He rutted up into Ethan's ass as if he was fucking him which only made the visual of Ethan's words turn him on even more. 

"Not tonight" Mark growled low and dirty, "Tonight you're going to come from your neck alone"

Ethan's eyes flew open as he whimpered looking down at Mark. Mark smiled, filthy and sensual and bit playfully at Ethan's neck pushing a whine from Ethan's mouth.

"And if you don't want me to stop" Mark warned, "Keep talking"

They both were so on edge now, horny and amped up from all the teasing. And all Mark wanted was to watch Ethan melt under his mouth. Starting at the base of his neck Mark placed soft kisses scraping his teeth over the delicate skin occasionally.

"I-I used to watch you when you'd edit" Ethan admitted hands traveling up to play with Mark's hair.

Mark hummed in acknowledgment smirking at the bit off moan that followed from Ethan.

"Your fucking glasses were enough to make me hard" Ethan huffed out a laugh combined with a whine, "All I could think about was crawling underneath your desk and blowing you"

Mark groaned running his hands up and down Ethan's sides and sucking harder feeling himself get closer from the simple friction of Ethan twitching in his lap and his words.

"Just the thought of sucking you off turns me on so fucking much" Ethan admits bucking his hips harder this time indicating his closeness.

He twisted his fingers in Mark's hair pulling a little rougher as Mark sucked at a spot under his jaw making him full on writhe. It wasn't going to take much else for either of them.

"Don't get me wrong I want it deep in my throat but later..." Ethan grinded down hard on Mark's throbbing dick, "I want it _in_ me"

Mark groaned loudly his eyes rolling at the touch of Ethan and bucking up into it suddenly seconds away from release.

"Please...please Mark" Ethan begged fisting Mark's hair for support as he rutted on his thigh.

The final movement sent Mark over the edge leading him to bite harshly into Ethan's neck. A purely pornographic moan flew out of Ethan's mouth as he took a few more rough bucks of his hips and suddenly he was right there with Mark. Their moans intertwined as they clutched onto each other for stability, their sticky sweat-coated chests heaving against each other. 

"Where—" Mark drew a huge breath in, "—the hell did that come from?"

"I've had..years to...fantasize Mark" Ethan declared breathless as well.

Weirdly enough there was no awkward silence between them. No unresolved tension that needed to be cleared up. Like Mark had said before, they had both been more than friends for quite a while. Neither wanted to admit it of course. Mark and his preventative measures had managed to block out what was right fucking in front of him. Turns out his whole 'I don't deprive myself' mantra was bullshit. Ethan had been waiting for him, possibly for years and Mark diminished his own feelings of attraction to save himself from rejection. 

"So..." Ethan said once they had both come down, "What are we going to do with this softcore porno we made?"

Mark sputtered out a laugh moving his hands from Ethan's hips to his face. He cradled it caringly and pulled Ethan down into a passionate kiss. His smell intoxicating him once again, leaving him in a dizzying trance. Out of all things Mark seemed to miss out on for so many years this was the worst. After the first touch of lips, he wasn't sure he'd be able to breathe without feeling them again. Call it desperation, neediness, codependency or all of the above but Ethan didn't seem to mind all that much. After all the waiting, their lips stayed connected as if they could only breathe using the air from each other's mouths.

But fuck it. There was a whole lot of time that needed to be made up. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I keep making Ethan dominant in everything but enjoy!

Another Unus Annus video. Because it was only fate to end up back in this position it seemed. After the sex dice video and the...events that managed to occur afterwards their friendship had remained stable. Meaning they hadn't talked about sleeping together or continued to. Mark didn't know what to make of it because even though they weren't actively talking about it their friendship wasn't faltering, in fact, it was thriving more than ever before. Their chemistry over the past couple of videos only seemed to grow which was commented on by the fans multiple times. Still, Mark felt a type of hunger rumble in his stomach that he wasn't aware had been satisfied after getting with Ethan. Now it was back and made Mark antsy around him. They had never been the type to deter from sexual jokes but after knowing what his counterparts real moans sounded like it was harder to keep it light-hearted. Their sex dice video, which ended up not even airing due to the fact it was ten minutes long and half of it was less dice and more sex was the only actually sexual video they had made in the last two weeks. 

After Ethan's confession of wanting him for years, it took Mark aback to be getting the sexual silent treatment. He had reminded himself that there was a chance no relationship would come out of it but he had at least thought there would be a friends with benefits deal. But apparently, Ethan was willing to go from body numbing sex to purity rings in a day flat. Mark's sexual tension filled the spaces between his words each time they were alone in his place. No Amy just them. Nothing stopping Ethan from making good on his fantasies. But Ethan kept it completely platonic, never mentioning the forsaken half-finished video. And Mark was desperately trying to regain his sense of balance he had before they hooked up because endless videos of him staring at Ethan's perfect pink lips was definitely going to draw some attention.

Just like he was doing now as Ethan explained to the camera, the rules of the game they had made up. Fans loved the friendly competition between them as much as they liked when they worked together. This time they were playing Mario Kart, three rounds on 200 with no real prize at the end just like the cup stacking video. Just some friendly fun between two _friends_. Just friends...clearly.

"Well, are you ready Mark?" Ethan said shifting his chair to hit into Mark's. 

"How dare you!" Mark said easily keeping up their usual banter.

It's not like it felt stilted or fake, just not as light as it used to be between them. A heavy dark indistinguishable tension always resting over any room they filled. 

"Don't you remember our other Mario videos? I destroyed you then and I'm gonna destroy you now!"

Mark squinted his eyes skeptically as a loose giggle fell from Ethan's lips, "You know that's not _exactly_ how I remember things going but whatever dude"

"Come on Marky just admit how skilled I am!" Ethan childishly said poking Mark's cheek with his switch.

"Don't touch me"

There it was his infamous line. Funny how backwards the sentiment was now.

"Come on Mark!" Ethan exclaimed, testing the boundaries as he did in every video and reaching to poke him again.

Mark wrapped his hand around Ethan's switch and hand to stop the action mid-way as Ethan overacted in pushing against him. 

"If you touch me I will break your little switch to smithereens!" Mark played along shoving Ethan back.

"But Mark!" Ethan whined, scrunching his face up in disappointment.

"If you win you can touch me" Mark singsonged teasingly forgetting all about the weight those words held.

Ethan went loose, his struggling coming to a halt and Mark was worried he pushed it too far. Really he was paying homage to the cup stacking video where he said it the first time but those were simpler days when Mark hadn't seen Ethan come on his lap. It was really only a couple of seconds, the time of a car speeding by on a highway but it was enough time for Mark to see the dilation of Ethan's pupils and the twitch of a smirk.

"Is that so?" 

That tone held too many promises. False assurances that Ethan surely didn't intend to stick too. That didn't stop the hunger in his stomach from growing voracious. Then the moment was gone and Ethan was winking over-dramatically at the camera.

"That's for all the shippers out there! You're welcome!" 

And with a smirk and the sound of MarioKart filling Mark's ears the hunger had dulled back to a persistent unsatisfied itch, always there underneath his skin. 

"You ready to get pounded, Mark?"

Collecting himself just as he had been doing for the last two weeks, he swallowed and let the euphemism pass by him unread, "Bring it on"

And oh how he meant it.

* * *

Shockingly enough though Mark had a reputation for winning most competitions against Ethan he actually ended up losing due to one bullshit shell at the very end. 

"Yes!" Ethan shouted lifting his arms in celebration.

"Oh, that's such bullshit! What a bunch of bull!" Mark exclaimed groaning and running a hand through wild hair. 

"Suck on that Mark! You can never show your face in these parts ever again! Ethan Nestor owns this town now!" Ethan said in a deep growly tone.

Mark rolled his eyes but covered his face anyways, "My shame cannot be seen"

"It's too late" Ethan smirked, "Mr. Twenty four million is no longer more successful than me"

Mark let out a throaty laugh hearing the obvious undertones of Ethan's joking. He wished Ethan wouldn't focus so much on subscribers though, he was a great Youtuber no matter how many people watched his videos. Ethan's cheeks were flushed with excitement and pride was dancing in his ocean eyes.

"You're ridiculous" Mark softly said secretly meaning 'god damn I want to kiss you right now'.

Ethan stopped rejoicing and simply smiled at Mark reminding him of how Ethan looked at him when he was on the wax table. And he was close enough that Mark could catch hints of his addicting cologne.

"So Mark..." Ethan stared and his tone dropped, "I won"

Mark rolled his eyes and began to stand up, "Yes Ethan I—"

Ethan slammed his hand down on Mark's knee to keep him sitting, Mark stilled not expecting the sudden move. His eyes drifted back to Ethans, they were dark with bad intentions. Mark's heart pounded, a siren screaming danger in his ears.

"No Mark" Ethan's voice was gritty and hushed, "I won"

He carefully moved his hand down to the chair and pulled Mark's chair closer to his in one swift movement, "So...do I get my prize now?"

Mark's throat felt clogged with unsaid emotions, "P-Prize?"

Ethan's eyes trailed from Mark's lips down to his body. Letting his gaze linger on Mark's lap making him feel the sudden need to back up. That or fuck Ethan against the wall.

Ethan bit his lip deliberately, rolling it between his teeth. Mark might have been the hungry one but with one word he'd let Ethan swallow him whole. His eyes flashed with open desire something that he hadn't seen since that day on Ethan's bed. His hand relocated again this time landing on Mark's inner thigh tracing shapes with his index finger. Mark's throat swelled further and he let a heavy breath drop from his mouth. This was not the route Mark expected this video to take.

"Yeah, my prize Mark" Ethan factually reminded though the intense expression on his face suggested his thoughts were less than pure, "I won...so can I touch you now?"

The words hit Mark's stomach like cold water filling an empty stomach. He took a sharp intake of breath unsure of whether Ethan had finally caught up to Mark's desires or if he had been feeling like this for as long as Mark. 

"You already are," Mark said confidently, not letting his eyes drop again when he felt Ethan's hand shift just so slightly higher.

A game between two alpha males both searching for dominance. Who was going to take the bait first?

"Yeah" Ethan murmuringly confirmed, "I guess I am"

Abruptly but swiftly Ethan stood and with a surprising lack of clumsiness sat down on Mark's lap and grasped onto Mark's shoulders. Mark let out a slow dwindling breath, feeling a panicked sensation burst in his chest and leak out. Ethan smirked and somehow it was calming.

"Familiar?" He inquired, slow and soft.

"No" Mark gasped out, "Not yet"

Suddenly everything was going to slow for Mark and he had wanted Ethan to initiate this for two whole fucking weeks. Losing his cool demeanour, Mark's hands scrambled at Ethan's shirt pulling it up until it was off. He rubbed his large soft hands down Ethan's sides welcoming back the feeling of his skin. Well, this was just going to fuck him up, even more, wasn't it? Instantly his face was in Ethan's neck nibbling at the skin waiting for the whiny moans to erupt from Ethan.

"Fuck, yes" Ethan growled curling his fingers into Mark's hair, his head dropping to Mark's shoulder.

The hot breath on Mark's neck was only turning him on more as he rolled his hips up slow and intentional. Ethan moaned and pulled harder making a small moan fall from Mark's mouth and vibrate against Ethan's skin. Ethan hummed contently pulling at Mark's hair again and getting rewarded with another breathy growl. Their hips rolled together now, the feeling of Ethan's hardness against his thigh making Mark a bit breathless. He had missed this in a way he could only describe missing air. Ethan was a part of Mark he couldn't live without. Ethan's teeth pierced Mark's skin at a particularly hard bite sending a sharp shiver of pain through Mark that only drove his lust further. Ok...maybe the masochism thing wasn't _so_ far off.

"S-Stop" Ethan moaned causing a sliver of fear to dig into Mark as he pulled away.

Was Ethan regretting this suddenly? Was this why Ethan stopped pursuing him in the first place because he wasn't actually interested in him anymore?

Ethan grabbed Mark's face in his hands still panting laboriously and all of Mark's fears vanished with the effortless smirk painted across Ethan's face.

"I know you like taking control but—" Ethan took a deep breath in, heat present in his eyes, "That's not how it's going down this time"

Mark felt the symptoms of a fever wash over him, the heat of his skin boiling temperature, "Oh yeah?"

Ethan nodded slowly, his eyes growing wide and innocent though the situation they were in was anything but. He leaned in and nibbled on Mark's ear, dragging his teeth teasingly over the delicate skin making Mark tremble.

"I want your pants off and dick in my mouth, now"

All responses got choked down in Mark's throat, there were no double meanings to that statement. Mark dumbly nodded allowing Ethan to slip off of him and down onto his knees. Before reaching for his pants Mark shucked off his shirt first, his fingers twitching slightly. Now shaking, Mark attempted to undo the button of his pants but his nerves were getting the better of him. Ethan rolled his eyes playfully and batted Mark's hands away, their gaze met and Ethan smiled adoringly at him as he opened his jeans and pulled down the zipper.

"Think you can manage now?" Ethan teased.

Mark's cheeks heated and he shoved down his pants so they pooled around his ankles, "Shut up"

Mark should have known that just because Ethan was being more forward this time didn't mean their friendship was going to be lost in the process. They called each other out on their goofs that's what was so fun about hanging out with Ethan. There was no pressure, everything just fell into place easily. Still, the fact Ethan was licking his lips while staring at Mark's tented boxers wasn't doing anything to calm down his racing heart.

"Can I?" Ethan asked, polite and with a desperation that made Mark's dick twitch.

"Yeah" Mark murmured hooking his thumbs into his waistband and pulling them down carefully, a spike of anxiety shooting through him as his dick was uncovered.

Ethan's eyes lit up with passionate longing. Giving Mark a lot more confidence than he originally had. With no more words spoken Ethan grabbed Mark's dick and stroked it a couple of times watching Mark's face tensing in silent pleasure. He rubbed his thumb over the tip watching Mark's knuckles turn white as he grasped onto the chair. 

Ethan leered and finally moved forward licking the head and dipping his tongue into Mark's slit. Mark's thighs trembled with the anticipation, everything felt so good already and he wasn't sure if he was touch starved or if it was just Ethan. 

"I love how desperate you are for it" Ethan commented licking a stripe up the shaft.

The teasing kitten licks continued getting Mark harder but not succeeding in actually getting him off. The teasing was bordering on insanity-inducing furthering Mark's strung-out feelings. Eventually, Ethan sucked in just the head and laved at it swirling his tongue around the slit but not going any deeper forcing Mark's eyes closed.

"Fuck" Mark moaned in frustration and pleasure, "Ethan"

"Beg for it" 

Mark's eyes snapped open to see Ethan's cheeks flushed and eyes antagonizing him. Mark's control had been slipping through his fingers this entire time but this would yank it out of his hands completely.

"Come on Mark, tell me how much you want my mouth" Ethan smiled lazily, eyes half-lidded.

Another flick of Ethan's tongue against his head sent Mark spiralling, the touches were exasperating and yet insanely hot. And Ethan was hot and who was Mark to keep resisting such a tempting offer?

"So much," Mark said lowly.

Ethan's eyebrow quirked, "Come on Mark you can do better than that"

Mark huffed out a breath and let his gaze drift to the ceiling so he didn't have to stare at Ethan's amused and waiting expression.

"Please Ethan, please I need you to suck me off"

The silence was like a ticking time bomb.

"Alright" Ethan responded easily.

And with that Ethan swallowed down Mark's dick, bobbing his head in quick succession. A growl flew from Mark at going from the lack of friction to the swell of Ethan's throat surrounding his shaft.

"Fuck Ethan!" Mark breathily exclaimed.

He went deep keeping up the swirling motion with his tongue already giving Mark the creeping sensation of a nearing orgasm. Ethan's soft hands were rubbing Mark's thighs lightly increasing his pleasure. Faint growls were escaping from his mouth as Ethan sped up and slowed down repeatedly. It was hot enthusiasm that made Mark's chest tighten, the clear want reflecting in Ethan's ignited expression.

Mark was straining his legs to keep from bucking up into the hot and tight heat of Ethan's mouth. Ethan's nails scratched down his legs and another groan echoed around the room. Suddenly the warm wetness was gone and replaced by Ethan's equally warm hand.  
  
"Tell me how good it feels. I want to hear you say it"

"S-So good" Mark responded, the raspiness of Ethan's voice sending a lightning strike of lust through him, "So fucking good"

"Fuck you're so hot," Ethan said breathlessly.

And then his mouth was back on him driving him crazy in all new kinds of ways. Ethan was moaning against him, the vibrations adding to the pleasure in Mark's stomach.

"E-Ethan I'm close" Mark moaned bucking up slightly unable to help it now.

Ethan's lips curled into a smile around his dick and he released it unexpectedly. A whine got stuck in the back of Mark's throat as he had been so close to release.

"I have a better idea," Ethan said, tone implying all kinds of dirty things evaporating Mark's annoyance.

Ethan stood and unbuckled his pants pulling them down with fever. Mark, hard and loose, couldn't do anything but watch as Ethan effortlessly dropped his boxers apparently as hard as Mark. Ethan was absolutely beautiful and absolutely fucking delicious. Bringing his hunger back tenfold just aching to devour all of Ethan's hard curves and soft unmarked skin. Then Ethan was sucking two fingers into his mouth and all rational thoughts turned to pudding. He sat back down on the rough carpet spreading his legs and reaching behind himself.

"Ethan," Mark said in awe.

Was Ethan really...?

Ethan grinned biting his lip as his body tensed presumably due to what he was doing.

"Fuck you're unbelievable" Mark remarked, his dick throbbing.

"I told you Mark" Ethan's eyes hazy with desire, "I want it in me"

Mark whined helplessly trying to not come then and there. Watch Ethan be the first person to bring him to orgasm with implied plans and a few dirty words.

"Let me see" Mark requested, voice slurred with desire.

Ethan's eyes widened a bit and there he was. The shy Ethan Mark had always been used too. But although there was hesitation in his eyes masked over it was an unbreakable layer of determination. Steadily he turned and lifted his ass up so that Mark could see two fingers going in and out. Mark didn't understand how hot the sight of Ethan fucking himself with his fingers would be. Especially when Ethan hit his prostate the whines that tumbled from his mouth tempted Mark to get himself off with his hand. After a few minutes of Ethan's groaning mixed with Mark trying to not implode Ethan stood up and sat back on Mark's lap. Now that they were both nude the air in the room felt thin mainly due to Ethan's constant gaze piercing Mark's eyes.

"I want you," Mark told him with complete sincerity.

Ethan's pale skin darkened red at the implications but he didn't look away, "Then take me"

Ethan lifted his hips and settled them back down so he was sinking onto Mark's cock. His face scrunched up in pain and pleasure as inch by inch he engulfed Mark. Mark rubbed his palms down Ethan's chest to distract him from the slight ache he was sure he was feeling. Eventually, Ethan was fully seated, his thighs trembling lightly, eyes shut tightly.

"Move" Ethan gritted out.

Mark adjusted tinily the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Ethan but it seemed Ethan had settled quite quickly. 

"More Mark" Ethan stated, "Fuck me"

And Mark couldn't argue with that. The heat enrapturing his dick was sending shivers of pleasure through his veins and so Mark took all that he was given. His hips canted into Ethan, again and again, increasing the pressure of thrusts when Ethan moaned out pleas.

"So good" Ethan garbled, bouncing up and down.

Mark's chest stiffened as his impending orgasm grew. Ethan's mouth had felt good but Mark wasn't sure if he would ever be able to forget the tightness of Ethan. How Ethan squeezed around him when he hit his prostate head-on. It was quickly becoming Mark's obsession and he wasn't good at giving up those. Mark's lips attached to Ethan's neck kissing up and down sloppily as he moaned open-mouthed.

"Mark I-I'm—" Ethan whined.

All Mark could do was nod, on the same non-stopping train like him. His orgasm hit him faster then Ethan's did probably because of the mind-blowing blowjob he had received earlier. But Ethan was quick to follow, digging his fingers into Mark's shoulder, he hoped it would bruise the skin.

Then all was left was their heavy panting and feelings of 'what now?'. Mark hadn't felt like that last time but then it took them two weeks to do this again and they still hadn't talked about it. Mark couldn't do this if this was what their relationship was going to be like. He had to stop it now otherwise the prospect of Ethan ruining him would only tempt Mark further. Ethan slowly got up and picked up his boxers.

"Ethan...why did it take so long?" Mark questioned.

Ethan glanced back towards him a little bit of shock clear in his expression than a small chuckle slipped from his lips, "You're not as easy to read as you might think Mark"

Mark's eyebrows furrowed, what the fuck did that mean? Ethan rolled his eyes and crouched down to Mark's level again.

"Come on don't get offended, I just mean...I wasn't getting any hints that you wanted this again" Ethan smiled, "Well not until today at least"

Mark's mind raced, was he really that oblivious to his own behaviours? He supposed he never brought up their hook up either and he kept resisting from making sexual jokes, not to mention how awkward he acted when they were alone because he constantly wanted to fuck him which might have come off as uninterested. Fuck, was _he_ the problem this entire time?

"What changed today?" Mark asked.

Ethan giggled, "I don't know. You just seemed more open to it today especially with that 'touch me' joke from a couple of videos ago. So I gave it a shot"

Mark chuckled deeply, then paused a flashing question still stuck in his mind, "So...what are we?"

Ethan smiled uncomfortably the presence of masked anxiety not letting it form quite right, "I thought I made it clear Mark if you want me then you have me"

Mark saw the open worry on Ethan's face. Worry that Mark wasn't going to reciprocate his feelings. And though Mark had been poorly pushing down any hopes of Ethan wanting him just as badly as he wanted Ethan, those feelings sprang right back up hitting Mark square in the face. In a split second, Mark's lips were on Ethans pouring all of the words he couldn't verbalize into it. Instantly Ethan's face relaxed as he deepened the kiss getting Mark's message faster than should be possible. But whether they liked it or not they were connected. As creators, best friends and now boyfriends. 

Ethan broke away from the kiss with a laugh sneaking out of his mouth, Mark quirked his eyebrow in confusion and affection at the cute way Ethan's eyes crinkled when he laughed.

Ethan nodded towards the camera which Mark quickly realized was still on, "Firstly we really need to learn how to turn a camera off and secondly I think we _might_ just have to edit this one ourselves, Mark"

Mark roared out a laugh. At least this time they had a video _to_ edit.


End file.
